A Heart's Journey
by The Linnet
Summary: It's hard to forgive when you've been publicly betrayed. It's harder still when you've a millennia to hold a grudge.
1. Chapter 1

It had been early morning when the boy had left his home. He'd been given instruction to return to his Naneth by midday. However, it was long past then. He kicked the leaves littering the forest floor, the small grey pony following him mimicked his frustration by throwing it's head into the air and snorting.

"It's no use, Bor." The boy sighed, throwing himself onto the ground. "We're lost." The pony shuffled a few steps closer before nuzzling against the boys arm. He patted the pony's cheek. "I guess you're right, a break would do some good." He stood, brushing some dried leaves from his earthy toned breeches. Inside the pony's pack, his Naneth had packed apples, some bread and a leather bladder filled with fresh water. He fished out a couple of apples, holding one out flat on his palm the way Rhawon had taught him back at the stables. The pony carefully taught the offered fruit, before dropping it on the floor to give himself more leverage to greedily chomp and slurp on the apple. The boy sat himself back on the floor against the tree before taking a large bite of his own.

"It _is _rather peaceful here, isn't it?"

_"_It was." came a small voice from high above. The boy shot up, the pony's head following suit. He quickly scrambled to his feet, his apple remaining forgotten on the ground for the once again distracted pony to enjoy, and grabbed his bow and arrow tied to his saddle. He nocked the arrow and spun himself around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Over here." the voice sounded from behind him. He turned quickly and pointed the arrow up into the cover of the trees. "No, here." this time the voice giggled from the other side of the clearing.

"Just show yourself!" The boy shouted finally out of frustration. Bor snorted at the sudden loud noise, but resumed his foraging of the forest floor quickly. He heard a short sigh and a small rustle from behind him. He turned quickly holding the bow and arrow high.

What emerged from the tree line was not the goblin or poltergeist he expected. It was a child, like him. She was shorter than he was, with hair the colour of gold to his pale white strands. He slowly lower his arrow as he watched her walk closer. She was not from his kingdom. Her clothes were grey and dark not light and natural the way his Father's people preferred. She was bare foot too. Around her ankles and wrists she wore thick golden bands.

"I am Legolas, Son of Thranduil. Prince of Mirkwood." The boy, Legolas, bowed deeply to the girl. She shuffled almost awkwardly for a moment.

"Rivernil." She offered with a small curtsy.

"Rivernil of the mountains?" Legolas had heard the girl's name when eaves dropping on his Father's business. "Child of Girithon?" She nodded weakly, her shoulders tight and her eyes to the ground. He held his hand out for hers, for she was a princess in her own right too and deserved to be greeted as such.

"You did not run," she was looking at him now. Her eyes, as blue as a cold winters morning, searching him. "Why?"

"Should I have?" He was confused. She did not appear to be a threat to him.

"My father," She stopped herself for a moment. "He is not well thought of."

"But you are his daughter," Legolas reasoned with the logic only a young mind could possess. "Not him." Rivernil smiled and shook off the darkness that had clouded her face and reached out taking the offered hand. Both children ignored the spark that ran between their joined flesh. Legolas practised the courtly manners he'd been taught and brought the small hand in his to his lips and bowed once more. The longer he held onto her hand, the harder he was finding it to let go.

"You are a long way from home, Legolas, Sindarin Prince of Mirkwood." Rivernil said, matter of factly, her hand still in the prince's. He looked around, squinting slightly between the trees.

"I'm not that far." She laughed. It was beautiful. His Naneth had told him stories of love. How she felt when she met, and saw, his father. Was this what she was talking about?

"I could show you the way," She offered. He met her eye again. Blue sparkling with hope. He nodded and grabbed Bor's reins.

She lead them through a tight gap in the tree's and deep into the forest again. Bor nudged Legolas's arm every so often, questioning where they were going.

"Forgive me, Rivernil," Legolas's hand was still firmly in the girl's as she walked slightly ahead of him and his grey steed. "But how is life in the mountains?"

"Dark," she nodded to herself. "Cold. However it makes me appreciate these moments in the sun so much more." Legolas nodded, but he knew she couldn't see him.

"How many summers have you seen?" She was far smaller than he was, though spoke like a much older elf.

"Seventeen." She said simply. "You are entering your twenty-first."

"H-How do you know that?" He was astounded. Knowing the ages of neighbouring houses wasn't something everyone bothered to learn.

"You are the same age as my sister." Legolas didn't know that Girithon had two daughters. He was still pondering that information when Rivernil stopped. She patted the pony's muzzle briefly before walking back the way they had come.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." she said simply. "You will find your's is that way." She stopped to point him back to the path she had set them on.

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

It took 32 years of 'accidentally' passing through the same clearing he'd first met her in, hoping for a glimpse of her sunlit hair or her eyes the colour of a fresh stream. Unfortunately for Legolas, that day came on the same day that his new, and rather green, mare had thrown him at the sight of a rather intimidating looking leaf. He felt her presence before he saw her this time. The same prickle along his skin he remembered feeling when he grabbed her hand that first day in the forest.

"You look a little lost, Sindarin Prince of Mirkwood." came a calm voice dancing through the spring air. Legolas spun on his heel quickly, to catch her before she vanished.

"Rivernil," he breathed. He noticed a small wince flit across her beautiful features. But it only lasted a moment. "You look well." He meant it. The years had let her mature particularly favourably. Her hair had darkened, it was more the colour of autumn leaves and less the colour of a summer's day.

"As do you," She stood stiffly in front of him. Her body had stiffened with new muscles she had gained in preparation for the rest of her life. Her clothes told tale of life in the guard. The dark fabric hardly shielding much flesh from attack, but that was the way those in the Mountains preferred to fight. They believed that skill alone should be what wins you a war, not the ability to hide behind body armour and shields. Avari elves were somewhat of a conundrum to many outside of their inner walls. Thick bands of protective gold wound around her lower legs and wrists, etched with intricate swirls of decorative smoke and letters that Legolas didn't understand. He noted how her small frame didn't move at all, barely even breathing, as he took in her appearance. Were all Avari shorter than their kin?

"I have been searching for you, friend," Legolas offered his hand out to her. He saw her hesitation. Her ocean blue eyes flitted briefly to the either side, surveying their surroundings. Then she let her guard drop, her shoulders released and a smile broke across her youthful face causing Legolas's poor heart to miss a beat. Her delicate hand reached out to take his.

"I know you have," she answered softly. The current running through their joined hands was far stronger now. It wasn't painful. It was quite the opposite. Legolas did not know how long they stood there, their eyes and hands joined, but eventually Rivernil dropped his hand, but she didn't retreat from him. "You should probably find your mount."

"Would you accompany me?" Rivernil's eyes dropped to the ground, a small smile played on her lips. She shook her head slightly before sighing and lifting her head.

"If you need me to,"

"Would you like to?" Her eyes darted around again. She nodded once. Slowly and carefully. "May I take your hand as we walk?"

"I do not think that wise, Sindarin Prince of Mirkwood." He nodded, his pride slightly wounded at his misreading of her intentions.

They walked for a short while together. It gave Legolas time to observe a guard at such a fledgling stage. She was, currently, far more highly trained than he was. That was evident in the way she paid attention to the world around her, with seemingly little effort, and how her body moved and reacted to the most minor of changes.

"Of course you're encouraging insubordination," Rivernil chuckled under her breath as the pair of elves broke through the tree line into a large open space. Legolas's eyes quickly adjusted to the change in light and spotted his bay mare, still fully saddled, grazing peacefully like she hadn't charged through the forest not too long ago. Next to the lithe mare stood an impressive beast. As they got closer, Legolas eyed it, suspiciously. Its rump was a clear foot or two higher that his head, it's chest broad and deep. Cannon bones as thick as one of the palace columns and hooves as wide as dinner plates. It's mane and tail ran freely with full and well maintained feathers enhancing every slight movement of the stallion's legs. He was as dark as night and Legolas couldn't help but hesitating as it raised it's large head and turned it towards him, snorting and flaring his nostrils. Rivernil didn't pay the horse's actions any attention.

"He is..."

"Overweight." Rivernil's voice was joyful and free, far different from the stern, emotionless tone she'd held before. The large equine snorted and shoved her with his barrel like head. She just laughed and let him rest his forehead against her chest, her lithe fingers on his cheeks. Legolas shot his feisty mare a look. He doubted they would ever have a bond like Rivernil and this horse.

"I was going to say 'impressive',"

"Doesn't make him not overweight," She turned her head towards Legolas, and in that moment, he could see the child she still was. "What are you doing here, Fuiron?" Fuiron made a small grunt before dropping his grand muzzle back to the grass and continued to graze greedily. "Yes, I can see that." Legolas made move towards his spirited mare. However, she quickly raised her head and bolted in the opposite direction, stopping with her head high.

"She's taunting me, isn't she?" Rivernil laughed at the Prince's failure.

"She is," The laugh still lingered on her fair features as she turned to Legolas. "What is her name?"

"Naneth named her Lhinnil," He held his voice steady. Or he thought he had. Talking of his mother was still raw and painful. Rivernil's eyes softened and he felt her hand wrap itself in his again, the blistering current bringing him back into the here and now.

"And she is a fine one," She nodded. "Perhaps she would suit Lagoreth a little more?" The bay mare stuck her head up at the sound of the name.

"Lagoreth it is then," Legolas chuckled as the mare trotted over to him, chewing on her bit at she did.

"Goodbye, Legolas, Sindarin Prince of Mirkwood," Rivernil whispered softely next to him before springing herself up onto the large horses back, with one hand wrapped into it's dark mane.

"You are leaving?" He span quickly as the horse started to move away from him and his mare.

"I have been away far too long." She dug her heels quickly into the stallions flanks.

"Goodbye, Rivernil, Avarian Princess of the Mountains," Legolas whispered. Lagoreth nudged his thigh, reminding him it was time to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Days and months began to merge. Legolas saw summer after summer, training harder and faster than he thought possible. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had thought he'd get an easy life in the guard, being that he was a prince. However, he feared they pushed him harder than the Silvan recruits. So when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of autumn on an other wise lush spring day, he took the chance to hang back from the patrol letting himself get left behind.

The road began to change from grassy and tree covered, to rocky and bare as he walked along, his ears straining for any kind of indication he was close to her. But his ears failed him as something hit his back fast and sharp, knocking him to the floor. That something pinned him to the ground with strong legs and a firm hand in his back. It quickly began to turn him over, as his mind was beginning to process the attack. A familiar sea of autumn with piercing blue eyes flooded his vision. The fear that had begun to press into Legolas's heart faded, replaced with relief. And something else. Something he couldn't place.

Her hands moved slightly, from his wrists, where they had been firmly pressing him into the dirt path, and into his palms. As bare skin met bare skin, the spark was reignited, sending shivers through them both. A foreign feeling overtook Legolas, and he suddenly felt himself rolling, taking Rivernil with him. Before his eyes registered their new position, he felt them shut and a warmth on his lips. He became acutely aware of how her chest was pressed against his, their heaving breaths matching in time, how her hands fit perfectly in his and how her muscular thighs gripped his narrow hips. Legolas wasn't sure who moved first, but their lips began to move softly against each other. A heat was building between them that was new and alien to Legolas, not that he cared. And then as fast as the intimate moment started, it was over. The only movement between the pair of young elves was the breaking of their lips. Legolas rested his forehead on Rivernil's, his eyes opening slowly. The first thing that caught his attention was her lips. Beautiful, as always, but now blushed and slightly open as she tried to calm herself.

"I've missed you," he said eventually, his voice soft and his lips brushing Rivernil's as he spoke.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Rivernil smiled against the Prince. "As much as I'm enjoying this, it wouldn't exactly be prudent for another to find us in such a compromising situation." Legolas felt his cheek flush slightly at the realisation that he was still laying on top of the slight elleth, pinning her hands above her head and with him resting between her thighs. He quickly rolled off of her, letting her sit herself up and brush some of the leaves from her clothes.

"That was..." Legolas's mind was reeling. "What I mean is, I am incredibly sorry. I was presumptuous. Please forgive me." Rivernil laughed freely beside him. She then leaned over and placed a single lingering kiss on the Prince's smooth cheek, before getting up and sprinting away, still laughing. Legolas quickly followed her, all trace of regret forgotten by him as she clearly had.

They ran threw the thickening trees, catching each other every so often. A brush of a hand or arm, pushing the other against a tree until finally Rivernil jumped down from a low branch into Legolas's partially waiting arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to save herself from the full drop. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. His hands held her close, spread across her well toned back. He heard her sigh softly before starting to untangle herself from him. Begrudgingly, he let her onto the floor.

"I should not be doing this." He heard her mutter under her breath.

"Walk with me?" Legolas stepped back and offered his hand. She hesitated before reaching out with her deceptively delicate fingers, wrapping them around Legolas's. The heat radiated between their skin. Legolas's body reacted far more gently to the intrusive this time. He felt the sparks dancing through his hand, up the muscles in his arm, kissing his nerves before it settled comfortably in his chest. He briefly wondered if she could feel what he could.

They walked together, hand in hand, through the woodlands and onto a well worn track Legolas vaguely knew led out towards the water ways of the forest. Eventually he heard the rhythmic dancing of water that told he he had been correct. Rivernil sighed and her shoulders relaxed as they broke through the treeline. He followed her to the water's edge, unable to untangle his hand from hers. If he had have been, he may have saved himself from the soaking that was about to occur.

"The water looks good today," Rivernil hummed, her eyes on the clear waters surrounded but lush forest.

"Yes," Legolas answered quietly, his focus still on the feeling in his chest. Rivernil turned to him, her deep eyes met his light ones, before her hand wound around his neck and they were falling. It only lasted a moment before Legolas body hit the cold waters. He felt his breathing stop and his head spin until he broke through the glassy surface. "What was that for!" He yelled over at the russet head breaking through the water. She was laughing.

"I just love swimming," she laughed at him and quickly made her way through the water toward him. "Don't you?"

"It's not funny, Rivernil, I'm supposed to be on patrol," Legolas began to make his way back to the rocky edge of the lagoon. "They'll know I was up to something if I return like this!" She caught him before he made it to the side. One arm wrapped around his neck, the other rested on his cheek. The contact broke his anger. He was convinced he'd do anything to keep her this close.

"It's warm," She whispered. "You'll dry off on the return." He nodded, his eyes on her perfectly formed mouth. He didn't try to stop himself this time, he let himself give in to the humming in his core. His arms encircled her small waist and his mouth met hers. "Legolas-"

"Marry me." They both heard the statement. It wasn't a question.

"What?" Rivernil broke away from Legolas, pushing herself back in the water. Legolas reached back out for her, his heart searching for the comfort and warmth she gave him.

"Rivernil, I don't know how to explain what I feel,"

"Legolas-"

"Please, tell me you feel this?" Legolas caught her hand. "There is something between us, my fae knows yours."

"I feel it." She said finally. "But we cannot marry."

"Why ever not!?"

"Our fathers would never approve." She said finally then reached forward and gave him one last kiss before striking out towards the side of the lagoon and pushing herself out of the cool waters leaving Legolas alone and feeling foolish. "Goodbye Legolas Thranduilion, Sindarin Prince of Mirkwood."

* * *

"'Las, are you with us?" A snapping in front of his eyes brought Legolas back into reality. His mind had replayed watching Rivernil walk away from him thousands of times in the last three weeks. Each time it became more painful and his chest ached harder. It was distracting. So when his friends had offered an evening of entertainment at the Autumn Awakening feast.

"Sorry, Lothuialdir," Legolas sighed and took a sip of his wine. "I don't mean to be a bore."

"That's a shame," Lothuialdir chuckled. "Because that's exactly what you're being." The ellyn where joined by another, Erfaron - another of Legolas's good friends whom he hadn't even noticed was missing.

"What's be being?"

"Boring." Lothuialdir smiled. The two Ellyn looked very similar. With their long dark hair, plaited almost identically, and their bright green Silvan eyes. Erfaron was taller while Lothuialdir had broader, stronger shoulders.

"What else is new!" Erfaron laughed and down his own goblet of wine.

"Very funny," Legolas smiled along with his friends. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Dancing with Nibendes," A goofy smile spread across Erfaron's strong features.

"Isn't she the stable master's daughter?" Erfaron nodded.

"The very same Ellon who was yelling about someone looking funny at one of his girls only an hour ago?" Erfaron nodded again, the smile never leaving his face.

"You might want to see if there are any other ellith that take your fancy." Lothuialdir laughed refilling their goblets.

"It's not that easy," Legolas muttered. The pair looked over at him, the smile momentarily leaving Erfaron's face.

"Hang on-" He said.

"Does this mean -" Lothuialdir continued.

"That you've found yourself -"

"A pretty little elleth -"

"To bring home to your father?" They couldn't contain themselves any longer and burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want," Legolas spat bitterly. " She turned me down." He went back to his wine and watching the happy couples dancing. Across the hall he could see an elleth he knew from childhood holding her hand protectively over her swollen stomach, her friends gushing around her. He missed the concerned looks his friends shared.

"What do you mean 'she turned you down'?" Erfaron leaned closer.

"You're a prince!" Lothuialdir threw out.

"Title doesn't matter when you have your own." he muttered cryptically. His mind had found a new torment. He'd begun to picture Rivernil standing in place of that elleth across the hall. Dressed in a fine robe, his ring on her finger on the hand that lay lovingly against her swollen stomach. A stomach swollen with his growing child.

"You know Maerwen turned me down." Lothuaildir said sitting back in his chair. Legolas's head snapped towards his friend. Lothuialdir and his wife, Maerwen, had married the summer before. They had a short engagement and seemed so madly in love.

"She didn't." He scoffed.

"She did." Lothuialdir nodded. "I asked her twice, the first time she laughed and told me she could never marry an idiot."

"But she did." Erfaron butted in, causing Legolas to smile his first truly genuine smile of the night.

"How did you change her mind?" They ignored Erfaron.

"Proved I was committed," Lothuialdir's eyes sought out his wife, who was standing with the pregnant elleth. Her hair was silky and loose, her face beautiful and elated. "She knows I'm not as smart as either of you, but she knows my heart is forever hers." Legolas nodded and rose from his chair at their small table in the corner of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To prove I'm committed."


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas marched into his father's meeting chamber, the ring in his hand felt heavy even though he'd had it wrought from the finest silver, twisting in thin branches around a single gem stone. One of the guards at the door tried to stop him, but Legolas paid him no attention as he spread his hand on the wooden chamber door and gave it one hard push.

"I am busy." Was his father's welcome to him. The King did not even turn his head to acknowledge his son. His advisors sat at the table across from him shared a look. Legolas knew they were debating whether to leave now or to wait out whatever the Prince had brought his father. The Prince swallowed back the retort that had already formed on his tongue, but instead strode over to his father's side and without a word placed the ring on the papers his father was reading. "Leave. Both of you." Legolas watched his father's jaw tense and release over and over while the two aids clumsily gathered their belongs and scurried out of the chamber.

For a moment there was silence. Legolas could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his father slowly reach out with one hand and take the tiny ring into his long fingers.

"Is this real?" His father's voice was low and dangerous. His fist closed over the ring and his eyes shut.

"Yes, Adar." Legolas prayed his voice was confident. His father moved quickly. Standing from the wooden chair, leaving it to fall to the floor, and wrapping his arms around the Ellon.

"Oh, My Son!" Thranduil held his son tight for a moment longer before releasing him. "I did not even know you were courting." He gestured for Legolas to join him back at the table. "Tell me, who is this fine elleth that has stolen my son's heart?"

"She is quick, in mind and body," Legolas smiled remembering the times she'd both out run him and out smarted him. "She is generous with her time and hard working. She is as beautiful as the nights sky with all the promise of a spring morning."

"Enchanting," Thranduil smiled. Legolas noted this was the first time his father had shown true interest in his life since his naneth moved into the halls. "And her name?"

"Rivernil," Confusion crossed Thranduil's features. While he didn't claim to know the name of all of his subjects, he at least tried to commit to memory most of the names of the high born. "Girithoniel." Legolas finished.

"Are you sure?" Thranduil's face showed the concern that was in his heart.

"My heart has been hers since I first laid eyes on her as a child, Father." Legolas's heart shot a twinge of longing through his body at the thought of seeing Rivernil again. "Adar, with your permission, I request leave so I may offer myself in service to Lord Girithon in exchange for his daughter's hand in marriage, to prove to her the depth of my heart."

"If I say 'no', you mean to leave without permission," Thranduil was observing Legolas's every move now. "Don't you?"

"Regrettably." Legolas was very clear in his answer. "I have tried to live without her, but I fear it is only a half life now my fae has found it's equal."

"Very well." Thranduil turned himself back towards the wooden table holding the scrolls he and his advisors had been working on. "We shall leave at dawn."

* * *

"You didn't have to journey with me." Legolas said quietly from the back of his large bay stallion.

"Nonsense." Thranduil's voice was loud and full of pride. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, my only son betrothing himself to the elleth he loves." Even in his anxious state, Legolas could detect the hint of worry in his father's voice.

"Adar," he started. "I am not a child, please do not lie to me." The King hesitated before speaking.

"People have called me a tyrant," his voice was low. "Girithon's deeds in the past have made me look nothing more than a tantruming elfling. Are you certain you wish to attempt to pledge your service?"

"She believes her father would not approve of our match," Legolas's eyes faced forward on the grey pillar of stone looming ahead of them. "If this is the only way he would agree, I'd do anything." Thranduil nodded solemnly. He did not agree with his son's choice. But he knew how the heart can crave the most impossible things and not stop until it got what it searched for. His own heart had done similar after meeting his late wife. A passing fancy that grew to consume him. Thranduil remembered begging his own father to allow him to journey to Rivendel on the wistful promise of returning with his betrothed.

* * *

"My Lord," The herald called into the large chamber. "I present King Thranduil, of the Woodland Realm, and his son, Prince Legolas." Legolas felt his heart pounding in his ears as he followed his father through the great stone hall lit by large metal basins filled with, what he assumed was, oil burning quietly at the sides of the room casting eerie shadows along the carved walls.

"My friend!" A loud voice called out. A large elf, Legolas assumed was Girithon, sat on a stone throne at the end of the carpeted walk way he followed his father up. The Elf's hair was long and dark, braided in a fashion Legolas had never seen before, with a large golden crown upon his head. He wore dark robes with what appeared to be a grey wolf skin throw over his shoulders. It more closely resembled the garb of the dwarves than anything Legolas had ever seen an elf wear. Girithon stood from his throne and began walking towards Legolas and his father. Legolas felt his father stand taller and stiffen as the Avari Elf walked towards him. He could feel the waves of power that rolled off Girithon. The young Ellon had become used to the aura of power Thranduil emitted, but this was different. It chilled him to the bone.

"Lord Girithon," Thranduil offered a small bow. Legolas followed suite. "We thank you for your hospitality."

"It was rather unexpected of you to come to us." Girithon nodded. He did not bow in response, but the Elleth he had left standing beside his throne dropped into a slight curtsy. "You know my wife? Ardis, come and say hello." The elleth walked forward. Her movements were well rehearsed and careful, her eyes lowered to the floor. Her gown was exquisite, made from heavy dark material and embroidered with golden embellishments. Her hair was as dark as her husbands but left free from any braids. Legolas tried to imaged Rivernil in something similar, but he couldn't. A gown such as this would restrict her free spirit far too strongly.

"My lady," Thranduil took Ardis's hand and kissed it while bowing to her. She offered him a weak smile in return before quickly dropping her eyes back to the floor. "Forgive us, this is not merely a social visit." Thranduil stood straight once more and motioned for Legolas to stand at his side.

"I must admit," Girithon's eyes searched over the pair. "I had figured." He turned back to his throne, cape swishing behind him. "What do you seek from the Mountain?"

"Your daughter." Legolas's throat felt dry and his chest was pounding, but he was pleased when his voice came clear and strong. Girithon raised one dark eyebrow at him. "My Lord."

Girithon appeared to consider Legolas's words for a moment, before he nodded to a guard to his left who quickly shot out of the room through a side door. The Avari Lord's eyes turned back to the lithe prince. It was clear to Legolas that his every detail was being scrutinised, being weighed and sort to see if he was worthy of Rivernil's hand. When the door began to open once more, he held his breath. It felt like a life time before he saw the first flurry of skirts appear from behind the dark wood. Followed by a single pale hand, the arm joining it covered in the same dark material the skirts had been made from. No gold bands on her wrists this time. She turned the corner into the room and Legolas felt his chest tighten. But something was wrong. Her face was obscured by a long hood that was designed as part of her gown. Her gait was different. More leisurely and less refined than he was accustomed to. And as she walked inline with Girithon's throne, she'd gained a foot in height. He knew before the elleth's hands reached for her hood that this wasn't Rivernil.

"You called for me, Adar?" Her voice was harsher than Rivernil's. As her hood dropped, his heart sank at the confirmation of his fears. Her hair was longer, darker. Her face, while pretty, was softer in shape.

"My dear," Girithon smiled and held out a hand for the elleth to place hers in. "The prince here has a question." She turned to him.

"No." Legolas said through the thickness that had developed in his throat. He felt his father shift uneasily beside him. "This is not my Rivernil."

"I am Rivernil Girithoniel," The elleth said simply. "If you come to question Rivernil, then you have found her."

"She told me she had a sister," Legolas was clutching at the strand of hope he had left. "You must be her. Where is your sister?" Legolas noticed the moment of hesitation and flick of the elleth's dark eyes to her father.

"I have no sister." Her words careful and obvious. Girithon sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Maeron!" Girithon called not opening his eyes. A short ellon dressed in formal military tunic appeared quickly at his side.

"My Lord?"

"The wild one," Girithon's jaw clenched. "Bring her to me."

"My Lord." Maeron nodded a bow and barked some orders to two other ellon who both quickly left. Thankfully, they returned quickly, dragging with them a slight, barefooted elleth, with hair the colour of an autumn day and gold bands welded closed around her ankles and wrists. She was thrown to the ground at the foot of the throne. She didn't miss a beat and stood quickly, arms behind her back in what Legolas had come to recognise as a stance of their guard.

"It seems you have been up to your deceitful tricks again, girl." Girithon rose from his throne. The elleth now know as the true Rivernil stepped backwards, Ardis had already done the same when 'the wild one' had been summoned. The barefooted elleth stood her ground. Girithon raised his hand and struct her across the face. Her head snapped. But she did not falter. Legolas began forward, but his father's hand on his arm stopped him.

"My apologies," She turned her head back to him, daring to meet his eye. "however I'm not sure what I have meant to have done this time." He struct her again across the other side of her face. Legolas could see the angry welt his ring had left on the first strike branding the smooth lines of her cheek.

"You have been taunting and teasing this poor Prince," Girithon leaned into her, a wicked snarl moving across his lips. "Haven't you?"

"I have been attending my duties." She said confidently.

"Maeron!" Girithon yelled once more. Maeron quickly appeared at his side. "Get me the truth." Girithon turned and sat back on his throne. Legolas glanced at his father, who was standing stoic. To those unversed in King Thranduil, he may have appeared a casual observer, mildly interested. Legolas, however, could feel his father's worry, concern and fear.

Maeron stood infront of Rivernil, and took a deep breath, his familiar eyes darting between the barefooted elleth and Girithon a couple of times before he closed them. When they opened again, the colour had left them. Legolas's heart began to beat fast. Even more so when he noticed that the barefooted elleth seemed to flinch slightly at the white eyes on the ellon in front of her. Nothing was said, but the air seemed to change. The barefooted elleth seemed to sway slightly before she coughed.

"I've ... never... met him." she managed between strangled coughs. The pressure changed around them further. She yelped, her hands leaving their position behind her back and grasping her chest and throat. "P...please." She dropped to the floor.

"Stop!" Legolas called out, stepping forward. The sudden noise broke whatever spell had been placed on the room, the air pressure returned to normal and colour faded back into Maeron's eyes. Legolas afforded himself a small glance down to see that she was still breathing. His fae pulsed and flashed within him angrily when he witnessed her spitting blood onto the stone floor. "This is not my Rivernil, either."

He impulsively stepped forward to help the elleth back onto her feet, but she hissed and snatched her arm back off him. He wanted to hold her, to take the pain away even though his own heart was calling out from the lies she'd told. Her recoiling from his touch just made the sting far worse.

"Come, Legolas." His father's voice was soft but commanding. "I believe we will not find your beloved here." They left the halls of the mountain lord together and rode silently home.

Thranduil never once spoke of what transpired in those halls, or how he felt his son's heart fracture that day. But his eyes opened to the possibility of darkness within his own kin and he held his child closer than he ever had before because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Years turned into decades, into centuries and into millennia. Legolas had thrown himself into his career. His friends had continued their lives. Lothuialdir's wife, Maerwen, bore him two sons who both now served in the guard following their father's footsteps. Erfaron eventually won the heart of the smiths daughter, Bardis, and brought a daughter into the world. Yet, Legolas still remained alone. He had flirted with the idea of other ellith, but he quickly grew tired of them. All accept one, but her heart belonged to another.

When the need came to report some unfortunate news to Rivendell, Thranduil had quickly volunteered Legolas for the job. He'd reasoned that this wasn't a message he could trust just anyone with. But Legolas could feel the deceit through their bond. His father had grown bored of his sulking over the years and figured that perhaps he would find what his heart was searching for in his mother's lands.

It had been some centuries since Legolas had last visited Rivendell and as his horse took it's first steps out of woodland into the glade, his head and heart calmed. The sounds of the waters flowing freely and without care soothed his ears and his lungs drunk the fresh air as though he was a dying man desperate for water. No matter the calm as he and his horse journeyed further into the glade, a pulling in his mind lead him to believe he was being followed. Watched at the very least. He became so focused on the sound, he lost track of his surroundings and did not notice a member of Rivendell's guard approaching him.

"My Lord!" The elf called out. "Welcome!" He had his horse had been expected and so they were led first to the stables, so the exhausted beast could rest, and then on into the Lord Elrond's beautiful home.

"Prince Legolas," Elrond greeted him warmly. "It has been too long."

"It has, My Lord." Legolas smiled in return, though only through politeness. His heart was heavy with his message. "May we speak in private?" A small nod was given in confirmation and Legolas saw the warm smile on the Lord's face falter. Once in the quiet of Elrond's study, they sat.

"What is it you bear that demands such secrecy?" Elrond sat back in his seat, observing the younger Ellon. He had known Legolas since he was barely knee high to his father.

"The creature Estel brought to my father's kingdom," Legolas chose his words carefully. "It managed to break free of it's holding."

"What?"

"The guards allowed it some time to exercise," Legolas rubbed his temple remembering the details the terrified young guard had relayed to him. "However the party was attacked by orcs before the creature could be returned to his imprisonment."

"I see," Elrond looked around his desk, Legolas did not know what for. "How did the party fair?"

"No life threatening casualties," Legolas nodded a little confused. He'd just delivered the news that a prisoner that had the potential to cause who knows what kind of havoc to the world, a prisoner that Gandalf the Grey deemed worthy of imprisonment in Mirkwood and no where else, had escaped and Elrond was checking on the welfare of five Elves he'd never before met.

"Good," The Lord murmured looking at the younger ellon again though his eyes appeared to be unseeing. Then he smiled quickly, his eyes returning to focus . "Perhaps you would seek out my sons? I have work to do before evening meal and I'm sure they would enjoy showing you the small changes that have been made since your last visit." Legolas nodded and bowed his leave.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir sat together in one of the many gardens surrounding the property. The dark haired brother's looked around at Legolas' approach and for the first time in what felt like years, Legolas' heart felt happy.

"Friend!" Elrohir called and began to stand, welcoming Legolas with out stretched arms. The embrace was short lived, one of comrades or distant brothers. Legolas joined them on their rock over looking more cared for gardens below.

"Now," Legolas smirked. "Whatever are you two up to here?" Below them, a small group of ellith sat together, gossiping and giggling amongst themselves, unaware they were being watched.

"Harmless fun," Elladan muttered, his eyes fixed on a lovely dark haired maiden who had begun to delight her friends with a new song she had learnt.

"You're still unmatched," Elrohir nudged Legolas' arm suggestively. "Perhaps you may find a match if you were to just look."

"Nay," Memories of autumn leaves in summer flooded his mind.

"Still hung on that archer?" Elladan nodded.

"No," Elrohir spoke before Legolas could even muster a syllable. "It's still that mystery girl, isn't it? The one with the silver tongue?" Legolas cringed at Elrohir's description of the elleth that still haunted the back of his mind. Tauriel, the archer Elladan spoke of, had caught his eye for some time. Her hair was a shade darker than the elleth's, at if truth be known, he'd mistaken Tauriel for her on first sight. He'd allowed his mind to pursue the idea for some centuries, flirting with the archer, learning from her and alongside her. He had been distraught when she had chosen a dwarf over him, however he now realised that while his mind had been consumed with the idea of taking Tauriel as his wife, his heart, and therefore his body, did not hold the same plan.

"What are they discussing?" Legolas pointed briefly at the chattering women below in attempt to change the direction of the conversation.

"We've had a range of visitors recently." Elladan started.

"One, in particular, has caught their attention." Elrohir concluded. "He is..." he shared a glance with Elladan. "Nothing like what they have seen before. He ignored their advances,"

"Which makes them want him more." Elladan nodded. "I assume you will meet him tonight, when we feast."

"Father is expecting Estel to return home tonight." Legolas nodded. He'd heard from the gossip around the halls that Arwen had rode out to meet them on the borders but returned with only a single halfling instead of Estel and the group he was rumoured to be travelling with. The twins brought Legolas upto date as the afternoon continued.

* * *

As evening came, Legolas heard a large amount of commotion towards the main meeting halls of the dwelling. He avoided the initial commotion, giving the family time to reconnect before he made his way down for evening meal.

He'd dressed simply, for his taste wt the least, but when he arrived in the halls with Aragorn wearing his usual ranger garb, though fresh at what Legolas assumed was Arwen's request, the twins attire unchanged and three halflings adorned in clothes of the common folk, he felt decidedly over dressed. A pair of young ellith whispered as he walked by to join his old friend at the table. He noticed as the twins seated themselves they left two gaps. One next to Gandalf and one next to Legolas. As a new elf he had never met walked through the doorway he had not so long ago, Legolas understood the need to the empty spaces. He also understood why the ellith had been gossiping before.

He was shorter than most elves, though broader across the shoulders. His hair dark and familiar though his face was foreign to the recesses of Legolas' memory. He wore dark travelling clothes, leather boots and dark grey breeches with a stone coloured tunic. Thick golden bands twisted around his wrists with designs Legolas knew, even if he didn't understand them. The strange elf looked along the table, spotting the seat next to Legolas. His face twisted into a smirk as his blue eyes met Legolas' for a brief second before he took the seat between Elladan and Gandalf. Something was whispered between the Elf and Elladan and Elladan's eyes grew wide for a moment before he composed himself.

A little while into the meal, which was entertained by small talk of Aragorn's journey's and the joyful happenings the hobbits provided, another elf joined them. Dressed similarly to the first, they slipped almost unnoticed into the room. It was only as Elladan and the strange elf from before sat up straighter, Elladan with a broad smile on his face but the elf's face had lost the humour it had glowed with before, that Legolas realised their guest. His eyes followed theirs at truly took in the sight of the newcomer.

They scanned the room, spying the empty seat, and Legolas sitting next to it, and continued looked. Seeing their companion sitting with the Maia and Elladan, she scowled and the companion visibly flinched. She then turned her attention to Elorhir. She quickly walked to him and spoke in a voice too soft for Legolas to hear over the noise of the halflings. Elrohir shook his head, smiling. She was annoyed. Legolas had seen that look before. Though in the past he remembered humour behind the frustration. Now it more resembled hatred.

Alas, the seat was filled to Legolas' right. He watched out of the corner of his eye, while trying to maintain his conversation with Aragorn. The bands still weighed her wrists. She was quiet, if it wasn't for the flashes of gold, it would have been easy to forget she was there. Until Elrohir spoke, that is.

"So," He began, bring the attention down towards his end of the table. Legolas locked his gaze on the elf, trying to not look at the elleth next to him. "How do you two know each other?" He grinned. Legolas felt his chest stop.

"He once caught me trespassing." The elleth spoke out clearly. "I was stealing wine from his father's kitchens."

"Ah!" Elrohir chuckled. "We've all been there." Legolas wanted to laugh with him. But it concerned him how easy the lie came from her mouth.

"How are you, Legolas Thranduilion, Sindarin Prince of Mirkwood?" She asked formally, turning to him for the first time. It served only to twist the knife she'd once left in his heart, hearing the words she'd once said which such care and now spoken coldly, like a stranger. Though, he supposed he was. He didn't even know her name.

"I never did catch your name, little thief." Legolas' voice was steady, which he was thankful for as his heart pounded in his chest. She granted a small upturn of the corner of her mouth. She recognised his jest.

"Norin."

"And your farther?" Aragorn spoke from Legolas' left, his voice held a tone of friendly caution.

"Orphaned." She muttered quickly. "Raised by the grace of the mountain." The ranger seemed satisfied. Legolas had many more questions. But hearing her voice hurt. So he left her to her meal, blocking out her responses to Elrohir's questioning of the day.

* * *

The was a darkness falling across Middle Earth, so when wine had been offered, Legolas couldn't find it in him to refuse. So when he retired to his chambers that night, his mind had become a little clouded and his tongue a little loose by the time he collided with a person in the corridor towards his chambers.

"Sorry," The person mumbled. But Legolas' arms had encircled the person as a means of regaining his balance. It felt natural and right to stay like this. And the elleth in his arms did not protest. Not for a moment at the least. "You need to let go, Sindarin Prince." His arms snapped from around the body and he took a step back. The elleth who had haunted his fae for over two millennia. The elleth he now could name Norin.

"What are you doing?" He snarled and she recoiled a fraction.

"I was going for a walk," she offered as defence. "Rest doesn't come easy to me. You're welcome to join."

"And how could I be sure this walk isn't another one of your lies and schemes." No. He hadn't meant to say that. But he felt it. The uncertainty. What of their time had been truth and what had been fantasy?

"Legolas-"

"Prince Legolas."

"Yes, Prince Legolas," she corrected softly. The hurt in her blue eyes was apparent and his heart screamed in pain for the anguish he was causing. "I never set out to hurt you."

"But you did." He hissed. She closed her eyes, steadying her breathing as she did. When she opened them she reached out a single hand for his chest. He didn't move away. He would never be sure if it was the inability to move or the lack of desire to.

"I know," Her voice was like the whisper of a breeze. "It was for the greater good."

"For the greater good?" He spat. Anger bubbled in his stomach. "Really? Because all you did was curse me." Legolas slapped away the small, strong hand from his tunic. "Curse to be pity, curse my heart to bleed, curse me to walk my eternity alone. How could that be for the greater good?" He turned on his heel heading back towards the party. He passed Aragorn on the way who gave him a sympathetic look. He'd heard their argument. Legolas was certain most of the settlement had. But he couldn't rinse the sound of her shaking breath as he turned to leave her.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas was ashamed to say that when he rose that morning to break the fast, he was not in a well state. And it was entirely self inflicted. It was still early though, so he figured he could risk any further embarrassment if he left now before the others woke. But upon his arrival to the kitchens, he found he wasn't the first awake that morning.

Norin was sat at the long table in the middle of the kitchen. A couple of pieces of fruit sat sliced in front of her, that she seemed to not be paying any attention to, and a steaming cup was in her hands held close to her face. Legolas lingered in the doorway for some time. It seemed they had both risen before even the house staff. Which gave them time for peace. He fidgeted on the spot, unsure of what he should do.

"I can leave," She spoke quietly. "If that would give you more comfort." She didn't look at him at all, just took a small sip from the cup.

"No," Legolas heard himself say. "Stay." He then found it within him to move. For water. The thought of food unsettled his stomach. They sat in an uncomfortable silence when Legolas joined her at the table. "I'm sorry," she looked over at him. "For what I said last night."

"No you're not." She sighed, putting the cup down. "You can not be sorry for words that come from the heart."

"I did not mean to offend you." He tried again.

"You did." She smiled to herself. "Some part of you did. And it worked, by the way." She picked up the cup and took another drink. "In all my years, nothings hurt quite as bad as that did. But then, I hurt you." He rubbed the side of his head. "Here, try this." She held out the cup, which he took. The liquid inside didn't smell like something he ought to be drinking. "Try it." He took a small sip and instantly the throb dulled.

"Thank you," He smiled at her before the doubt filled his heart again. "I have to know though, was any of it real?"

"I... I wont answer that." She offered him a small smile but it was filled with sorrow and pierced his heart like an arrow.

"I see," He took another sip, for something to do. "Where did you discover this?" He was desperate to change the conversation.

"Oh, Thawon found it in some little village in the middle of nowhere."

"Thawon?"

"Sorry, My brother." Legolas nodded. "He was upstairs last night." The other dark elf. "Works, doesn't it?"

"Quickly, yes." Legolas ran through his memory of the night, he didn't recall her being intoxicated. "But you didn't drink..."

"Ah" She blushed. "Not at the party no. After the incident in the hall, I stole a bottle and drank with the waters." Legolas nodded. It was his fault she was in pain.

"At the party," Legolas remembered her lie to Elohir. "You came up with that untruth quickly."

"Well, it's half true." Legolas raised his eyebrow. "The 'I've been caught trespassing to steal wine' part. Not that it was you who caught me."

"Really?"

"I get bored easily." She shrugged. "One of the guards caught me once, I got a bit of a telling and thrown out. Surprised he didn't drag me off to those dungeons of yours."

"So you haven't been back since?" She laughed. It was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Of course I've been back!" They sat in silence for a while. She'd been so close to him, so many times and he hadn't known. She hadn't come to find him.

* * *

Later in the day, Legolas found himself sitting high in the gardens again. He could hear the halflings exploring around him but he was keen to keep out of their way. He found them uncomfortably loud at the best of times and while his headache had shifted somewhat, his ears still held a heightened sensitivity. He heard a yelling followed by a clash of metal on metal and a primal grunt. Quickly, he sprang to his feet and followed the sounds.

As he rounded a corner, he realised the sounds of the hobbits cheering had added into the clear voices of battle. This confused him. Jeering, taunting and laughing added to the mix as, finally, Legolas caught sight of the back of two of the hobbits heads. He jogged over to them, a single arm out stretched to grab the halfling away from the danger, until a flash of brilliant amber distracted him.

In the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a small crowd of onlookers that included the three hobbits Aragorn had returned with, Aragorn himself and both twins amongst a handful of other Elves who had become curious on their passing.

"Whats the matter, brother?" Laughed that voice that cut through Legolas's fae. "Distracted by a pretty face?" she jested as she strode confidently over to her brother swinging two short blades in her hands. Thawon lay on the floor trying to bring himself back up, blood trickled down the side of his temple where he'd clearly struck, or been struck by, something hard. Legolas recognised the flash of recognition in Thawon's cold eyes. One that said he knew if he didn't move now, he was done for.

"What is happening?" Legolas muttered as he approached Aragorn and Elrohir. Aragorn shook his head.

"Do not quote me on this," Elrohir warned. "But I believe they are 'playing'."

"Looks a little deadly for playing." Legolas grimaced as Norin swung one blade high before crashing it down. Thawon rolled out of the way at the last moment - to the 'oooh's of some of the ellith watching - and bounced back onto his feet getting a firmer grip back on his single blade. Thawon's eyes took in the sight of Legolas from his new position. He saw a glimmer behind them before the stockier ellon refocused on the elleth advancing on him. They met together in the middle of their arena with a clang of metal on metal before the familiar scrape of the blades being pulled along each other.

Thawon began to coax Norin into following him. Letting her take the offensive position, letting her strike at him, pin him and run at him. Legolas tried to hide his awe at the way Norin handled herself and the two blades. She moved in an almost animalistic manner, but it was hypnotic. The blades seemed almost an extension of her body. Thawon looked almost clumsy beside her, but the ellith seemed to be enjoying his show. Eventually, Thawon led Norin in a circle, one that had her facing Legolas.

Their eyes met as Thawon carefully ducked. In those eyes, Legolas found the elleth he'd felt the pull of his fae towards millennia before. Her eyes were bright and full of life. Suddenly her eyes were ripped from his as she was thrown to the floor. Thawon laughed triumphantly as he pulled back one of her slender arms and pinned it against her spine, holding her tight to the floor.

"What's the matter, Sister?" Thawon taunted, mocking her words from before. "Distracted by a pretty face?"


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas's heart felt heavy with the burden of the news that had been shared amongst the council. He had been gathering his belongings from around the compound - at least the ones he would be able to take with him - when he'd heard the raised voices.

"You can't possibly agree with her?" A voice came that Legolas faintly recognised.

"I don't," Elrond's voice a slow and careful. "But, you would both be far more useful to them than you are to me."

"It's a death wish, Norin." the male voice was still frustrated.

"It's their death warrant without us." Her words dripped with the haunting truth.

"If this is abou-"

"It has nothing to do with him." She spat. Her heels clicked across the stone floor before the door swung open. Legolas was far enough away to not be seen, which he was thankful for. It didn't sound like she was in the type of mood he wanted to deal with right now, not after he'd seen her spar the week before.

Norin quickly made her way out of the common area and through one of the archways that led into the gardens. Even while Legolas could still hear her footsteps, the doors opened again. This time Thawon and Elrond left the chamber, still deep in conversation.

"She'd happily throw herself on a blade for him," Thawon sounded exhausted by his sibling's behaviour.

"That may be," Elrond nodded, his hands pressed together in front of him. "but it still stands that you are our best chance at getting them through without too much casualty."

* * *

They'd been walking for a day. The ranger, Istar and the lord up front, the four hobbits behind them, Legolas following and the dwarf bringing up the rear. The two dark elves where near. Legolas wasn't sure of their exact location, but every so often he'd catch sight of one or the other. Usually the smaller of the pair. They eventually joined the rest of the fellowship, at the hobbits insistence, when they stopped to fill their bellies and make camp for the night.

"Well, I think she is rather lovely, actually Mr Frodo," the plumper of the four hobbits chattered mindlessly as he tidied away their cooking utensils. Legolas only half paid them any mind. He found they did little but make large amounts of noise and eat.

"What do you think the bands mean?" the youngest of the four, Pippin, half-whispered excitedly.

"Maybe she is married?" The other curly haired halfling wondered aloud. Thawon, sitting a small way a way from the fire, chuckled.

"That she may be," Legolas felt a pang in his chest as he watched the small elleth conversing with the Lord a little way from them. "But I am not, yet I share the same bands."

"Then what are they?" Pippin asked in the matter of fact way that Legolas had come to expect from the two younger hobbits.

"Officially," Thawon sighed before taking a quick drink from his cup. "Sign of our loyalty to our Lord."

"And unofficially?" Aragorn's curiosity had pulled him into the conversation.

"Sign of our slavery." Thawon's face was stony. The hobbits appeared shocked and if Aragorn was shocked, he hid it well. Then the dark haired elf's face broke into a large grin and he chuckled, leaning away to enjoy his own joke. The hobbits laughed with him, but Aragorn's eyes met Legolas's.

A ruckus arose from the pair conversing away from the camp. Legolas, and the others sitting around the fire, looked over to see Norin's hand raised high, as though she had met to slap the lord across his face. But her wrist was held tight by the fleshy hand of the man. But wore expressions of rage.

"Oh good," Thawon muttered. "Some light evening entertainment."

Norin raised her spare hand, to try again. But again her wrist was caught before her palm made impact. She grunted in frustration, leaned herself back and sharply kicked her leg forward, marking the lord of men square in the chest. Boromir released his grasp on her wrists and fell to the ground. Norin followed him, launching herself on the large figure. She managed a couple of good blows to his head before he knocked her from her position and began to aim to pin her, seeking some revenge. She slid from under him and quickly made work of kicking him around, grabbing at a pack as she flung herself over, sitting herself high on his chest and raising both arms in one fluid motion.

"Enough." Thawon's voice was dark, laced with power and it held Norin frozen with her arms raised. Legolas now realised what she had grabbed. A large hunting knife glistened in her hands, dagger trained on the lord's chest. "Stand." She did as bane, her chest heaving. Legolas didn't miss the small movement to launch the dagger still at the lord as she stepped back over him and began to walk towards her brother. Aragorn left to help the Boromir back to his feet.

"This is why we in Gondor do not let our women to fight." He spat as he rejoined the group. "They are too hormonal - too unpredi-" Norin launched herself back at him. Luckily for Boromir, she was caught her brother.

"He is not worth it," Thawon warned in a voice low enough for only the elves to hear. She snatched her arm away, threw Boromir a look that made Legolas shy internally from her, spun on her heels and left the campment.

"Someone should really go after her." Gandalf hummed. Thawon looked over at the prince, shrugged and went to sit by the fire.

"You mean to leave her?"

"No," he said with confidence. "I just have a fondness for life right now, she'll likely kill me for stopping her." Legolas sighed and let his feet take him in the direction he saw the small elleth leave

* * *

He caught up with her quickly, close to a small stream. She was sitting with her back to him, though he made no attempt to hide his approach from her.

"Did Thawon send you?"

"Yes." He could hear a thickness to her voice.

"You can tell him it wasn't needed." She muttered, her hand briefly raising to her face before dropping back again. "I just needed a moment."

"What happened?" Legolas asked as he became level with her. She was sitting with her bare feet in the water, her back slouched and her arms around her own waist.

"Nothing."

"You are a highly skilled warrior," Legolas commented. "One who has been trained for millennia to hide her emotions and to battle without them." She snorted. " What happened?" He sat by her, keeping his still booted feet out of the water.

"He asked if I was like my mother." She said finally.

"I am sorry," He began, leaning his arm against hers. "But I do not understand how that warranted nearly stabbing a man to death."

"My mother," she started before bringing her hand back to her face. Legolas realised she was erasing the evidence of her tears. "Was our _Lord's_ consort." Legolas said nothing. It was not heard of for a Elven man to take a mistress. He struggled to understand how the Lord of the mountain had not been driven insane by the fracture in his fae. "She was clever, she was witty and funny, and beautiful. She was a talented seamstress but all anyone remembers of her was that she lay for a man that was not her husband." Norin sobbed openly now, and Legolas found he had wrapped his arm around her. " No one ever stops to wonder why a Nymph would take herself from the elements and confine herself to the dark of the mountains. No one ever considered whether it was even her will to lay - " His arms fully encircled her now, pulling her into his chest.

"You are not a fallen woman," Legolas breathing into her hair. "and neither was your mother."

"Thank you, my Lord," He felt her relax against him for a brief moment before she began to pull away. As she did, he caught her retreating hand. The same current he'd felt all those years before burned hard and strong between them. "Though I fear you wrong."

"How?"

"I seem to have developed a habit of finding myself alone with you," She stated quietly.

"I am learning to enjoy that once more," Legolas admitted quietly while a small smile played on his lips. "But what could possibly be wrong with that?"

"I am afraid my thoughts don't often stay in the realms of friendly conversation." She whispered, casting her eyes away from the Prince who was holding onto her hand as though he feared she may fly away. Legolas wasn't sure what to think of her admission. He too had spent a fair level of time in her company reminded of their stolen moments in the forest.

"I would have taken you as my wife then and there," Legolas pulled her back towards him, needing to feel the weight of her body against his. "Had you been willing."

"Legolas," She looked back at him. His eyes focused on her lips. His mind bringing forth the memory of how soft, of how tempting they were. The space between them began to close but as he closed his eyes, his heart racing at the prospect of kissing her once more, she pulled away. Standing quickly she left him at the water side. "They will be looking for us." She said simply before vanishing from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Battle was approaching. They could feel it in the air. Even the men of the south that surrounded him seemed on edge. But Aragorn had returned. They thought him dead. Legolas and the dwarf had reflected in silence on their fallen friend, joined by Norin and Thawon from afar, only for him to waltz back through the doors as though he'd never been gone. Now, however, they had been drawn into the merriment of the settlement at the returned warrior and the welcome arrival of aid. Legolas thought it foolish, there was plenty more preparations that needed doing, rest these men could be taking, practice the boys could have. Though another metal tankard of ale was pressed into his hand by the dwarf who was wittering nonsense from the table to anyone who'd listen. Thawon caught his eye and waved him over, his own foaming mug being brought to his mouth as he did.

"Legolas," He laughed. "People you should meet!" It was clear the ale was taking some affect on Thawon, and judging by the multitude of discarded mugs on the table, it wasn't hard to see why. Legolas gave a small smile to the other elves around the table. "So, lets see, we have Ramben, Tadion - our brother -"

"Clearly one of the better looking brothers.'" Tadion laughed with the still unnamed elf next to him.

"-Maetthor and finally Far." Legolas nodded his greeting to all of them. They quickly continued their conversations. Tadion was drunkenly explaining some mischief his nearly adulthood son had gotten himself into and how badly his wife had reacted when Far interrupted.

"How'd you come about that mark, Thawon?" He jabbed out with his whole hand, motioning to the bruise on Thawon's right temple. "She do it?"

"For once in my life," Thawon rubbed his head in memory. "Nay! It was her nag's fault though." The ellyn laughed.

"She's a she-wolf, is your wife," Maetthor spilled some of his beer as sloppily put it back on the table with a bang.

"Oh aye," Far nodded, taking a long drink. "Speak of the balrog." Far nodded into the crowd and the ellyn burst into laughter. Legolas saw her. Her hair unbraided and hanging loose around her shoulders. Her dark tunic stark contrast yet a beautiful compliment to the pale skin of her bare arms. Her sharp eyes darted around the room, searching, likely, for her brother. Her expression soured when she took in his companions but joined them anyway.

Legolas excused himself as she took a chair next to Far. He quickly made his way back to the gifted chambers he was currently residing in. Anger bubbled and flared in his chest. He could tolerate her being wedded. Just. But to be wedded to a person who thinks so highly of you that he would spend his evenings insulting you to your own kin? That was too far. Yes, she was as stubborn as a old mule. Yes, she held a temper to rival his fathers and yes, she was completely infuriating. But, Legolas had never known a peace like what he shared with her. He'd been searching desperately for a light of hope and something within her answered his call. For the second time, Legolas felt his heart shatter because of her.

* * *

He was still somewhat angry when he rose the next morning. So, he made his way down to the stables. A few hours grooming, caring for and riding his current companion would surely brighten his spirits.

An hour after he had arrived, he'd already cleared his mount's stable, fed and watered him and had collected some brushes to groom the stallions grey coat when he heard another join him. A glance over the horse's wither informed him that it was Far. The elf that had married, and slurred, Norin. Legolas could take some time to study him while he continued his work hidden behind the great grey beasts flank. He came to the conclusion that Far was average. He was average height, average build and more than just a bit average in appearance. He moved as though he sported more than one old, field-healed, injury. His dark hair was twisted back in battle knots and his clothes appeared to be standard issue military. He was rough with his horse. Though no rougher than the men Legolas had seen over the weeks residing with them and the beast seemed to pay him no mind. Legolas quickly busied himself with his horses mane as he realised Far was walking his way - Legolas assumed for the animals tack.

"Ah! Master Legolas!" Far greeted him jovially. "Out for a ride?" Legolas didn't say anything. "I'll join you, better to not be alone with the dark that's headed this way." Far smiled and carried on down the stables to collect the leather items. Quickly the horses were saddled and as they led them from the barn, a large dun snaked her head out with her ears flatted against her poll and sunk her teeth briefly into Far's arm.

"Ouch!" He hissed snatching his arm away. The beast snorted at him, stomped her feet and then returned to her water bucket as though nothing had happened.

"Whose was that atrocious beast?" Far eventually muttered when they broke into the open spaces outside of the fortress whilst still rubbing his bruised arm.

"Caline is cared for by your wife." Legolas felt sick at calling Norin another man's wife.

"Should have known." Far laughed. "She always has preferred the ones with a little bite to them." Legolas smiled briefly, but it was not a smile of humour. "Just between us though, Norin isn't my wife." Legolas's head snapped around.

"Her brother's told me as such." He stammered, almost stupidly. "She wears your ring."

"That she does," Far nodded. "We uttered the words of our vows, yes." Far seemed uncomfortable with the memory.

* * *

_Norin hadn't slept. She couldn't. Not with the pain in her feet. Saewon had tried to bring her some balm to ease the pain of the burns, but he'd been discovered and punished for his troubles. So now she sat alone, waiting for morning alarms to start her daily work. Yes her father may have taken a smithy's tool to the souls of her feet as punishment for her wandering, but he still expected her to continue with her daily chores before her duties in the guard._

_First bell._

_Off she went to clean the halls, her feet causing agony with every step. But it was a welcome distraction from the pain in her heart. Once floors had been scrubbed, the head of house gave her leave for morning meal. She knew the old maiden was taking pity on her, letting her away with a little chores as she could get away with. So Norin mustered the best smile and 'thank you' that she could and left to the servants halls. She didn't want food. It sat heavy and ash like in her stomach and she ignored Thawon's attempts to convince her otherwise._

_Second bell._

_Norin winced as she slid her swollen and scarred feet into her leather boots. Then she stood and took each step as it came, welcoming the next hit of sharp torment. It was a drill session, perhaps she would find some joy in letting another succumb to the pain she was feeling. But, alas, she was weakened by the physical exertion it took to not pass out from the pain. She felt large hands grab her upper arms and pull her from the floor where she'd been sent by another recruit during hand to hand combat. And not for the first time that morning._

_"Do not let him win." Her warden growled at her. "Do not let him beat you." She knew he wasn't talking about her sparing opponent._

_"Master Far." A messenger approached them. Far's arms still bruising Norin's flesh. "Norin. The Lord calls for you." He set her down, rather roughly, and turned to follow the messenger. Norin did the same, one did not keep the Lord under the Mountain waiting for long._

_There was a hesitation at the grand doors of the Lord's Chambers, a room that was reminiscent of the Throne rooms other kingdoms held. But Girithon was not a King in need of a throne. Neither Far nor Norin spared a look at each other. Norin, especially well versed in wearing a mask in these halls, knew that to be called during duty was never a good thing. When the doors swung open to great fires burning, the room filled with tables laden with food and wine, Norin felt sick. Whatever was going to happen now, was purely for sport. The noble men and women chattered happily around. The messenger announced the arrival of the unlikely pair and Norin noticed how the ellyth gushed at them. _

_"Ah! Our guests of honour!" Girithon boomed in what Norin knew to be a mock of merriment._

_"What is he doing?" Far hissed. _

_"I have no idea," Norin confessed, barely moving her lips. "But I suggest you be quiet and play along." The pair slowly walked into the centre of the room. Norin taking a warriors stance. Far stood next to her but far more relaxed. _

_"Today, good ladies and gentlemen," Girithon started. Norin noticed her brother's around the room. Solemn statues, watching her. Aside from Maewon, he stood by the throne - he usual assignment- his eyes to the ceiling, his lips moving quickly in prayer. Rivernil and her mother stood at the other side of the great, cold stone throne. Ardis's face showed her concern. Norin liked Ardis. She would sneak her deserts on her begetting day or at festivities when she was younger. Rivernil had found something of great interest on her finger nail and was studying it with great intensity. Norin couldn't be sure if the nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach was from the pain or the anticipation of what Girithon would do next. "We have the great honour of being witness to the joining of these two -" Girithon's cold eyes met Norin's. "-beings in a vow that only the heart knows." The room broke into polite applause._

_"What lies have you been telling?" Norin spat under her breath. _

_"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Far muttered darkly. While the two did not hate each other, they also were far from in love. As Girithon rounded on them, Rivernil turned her back to the room. Norin saw it. This was to punish all three of them. Norin, for her wandering, Rivernil, for on occasion impersonating the smaller half-breed to conceal her transgressions, and Far, for turning a blind eye to the matter. Norin knew from the snippets of time she had with her sister, that Rivernil was taken by the warden. And he with her. _

_Norin cared not to hear the words of the vows she spoke. She felt her already damaged heart break further as Girithon announced them wed. He hugged them tight in a show of being the caring leader the noblemen still somehow saw him as. _

_"Be thankful for this," He hissed in her ear. _

_"Oh," she spat back. "I will never forget it, Father." He dropped her then like she was a hot coal. His eyes darkened momentarily. _

_"Now!" He turned back into the room, joyfully calling attention once more. "I believe it is time to send our happy couple on their way, so that they may continue their bond." Far had smiled at the lord and took Norin's hand. Though she barely felt it. This was her true punishment, she saw. He was to turn her into her mother. To lay for a man she cared nought for, to bring children to that man. Children, she assumed, would then be used as a way to keep her quiet and civil with the threat of hurting them. _

_She had been lead to the warden's chambers, and as the door clicked shut, she made herself a promise. She would not cry. He will not beat her. She found it hard to not break though as Far walked over to his dresser and began to pull out the braids from his dark hair with one hand while loosening the fastening on tunic. He turned back to her, his eyes dark and almost feral. He quickly walked over to her, placing his hands roughly on her waist. _

_"I will not fight you," She stated. He nodded and in one swift motion, pulled her flush against him, his lips crashing onto hers in a rough manner. He walked them backwards - pushing her against the door with a bang. She hissed at the blossoming pain in her head as his hands sort for the ties on her own tunic. He ground himself against her, roughly placing open mouthed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Norin found that her body refused to respond to him. But she knew that without a response, it was likely to be painful. _

_"On to the bed." Far growled into her ear. She did as bade quickly. But Far did not follow her. He returned to the dresser. _

_"What are you doing?" She found her mouth moving without permission and scolded herself. _

_"I've a deck of cards around here somewhere," His voice was different, lighter, more like the warden she knew - when he wasn't screaming insults at her across the training grounds. "Ah!" he called holding up a small wooden box. He took them out, leaving the box on the dresser, and shuffled them as his made his way over the bed. She sat confused as he dealt the cards between them. _

_"I do not understand?" she said finally taking the small section in front of her. _

_"I don't love you," Far sighed chucking some pointless cards from his hand onto the sheets. "Though we'd been followed. Had to make a show." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Now why couldn't you have made noises like that before!" He scolded with a smile on his face. "Am I truly that bad of a kisser?" _

_"No... I .. it's..." Norin blushed. _

_"I'm not him," Far finished. "I'm not whoever you've been sneaking around with."_

* * *

Legolas had listened to the elf's tale carefully. He felt conflicted between the words. He had caused her so much pain but had selfishly been consumed by his own betrayal. However, she was not Far's. She never had been.

"So, you are not wedded?" Far shook his head.

"In all these years," Far started. "Never has either of our hearts shifted. She plays a good game of cards though." He mused. "She cheats, mind you."

"But - how?"

"Did we get away with it?" Legolas nodded. "She remained living in the barracks, Girithon had one of the house maids learn her cycles and would have her sent to me whenever she was ripe. We quickly realised his game, would bang around a little and then just talk. After 2 years, a position opened for me to leave the mountain with Tadion and his brigade, I took it."


	8. Chapter 8

He sat in the nook alone. The night air was cold and eerily still - the world knew what was to come, it was as nervous as those waiting to battle. He replay the conversation with Far over in his head over the last few days, but now on the eve of battle he found he'd still to do anything about it. He could see her now, sitting talking with her brother and his friends. She rested her head on Tadion's shoulder, her vibrant hair shocking against his. Legolas now realised that bright feature must have been a gift from her mother, as the brothers resembled, who he now knew to be, their father more. He saw her rising from the group, stretching her arms - excusing herself to rest he assumed.

He felt his body moving before his mind registered it. He hadn't spoken to her, and had barely seen her, since that night in the tavern. The dwarf had been teasing him endlessly once he had realised that the elf was possibly avoiding the maiden. He walked quickly, trying to over take her pace - to reach her before she reached her destination he realised. Legolas reached out his hand, grabbing her wrist and pulling her backwards.

Ever the warrior, Norin first struck out with her unoccupied arm, catching Legolas by surprise as her balled fist made contact with the side of his head.

"Legolas!" Her voice was laced with concerned. He'd dropped her wrist but now found a softness over his face, his eyes still shut from the blow. Energy flowed through the contact. Her fingers ghosted, gently checking the area over. "You should have said."

"I assumed you'd heard my approach." He opened his eyes now, reading the concern all over her beautiful face.

"Honestly - I've been a little preoccupied this evening."

"As have I." He murmured. Her fingers on his skin proved a distraction.

"Are you hurt?" He closed his eyes and leaned into her cool fingers. "Legolas?"

"No," He swallowed hard. She hadn't touched him since the evening she had attacked Boromir. She had made a conscious effort to ensure they had always been supervised from their near kiss. "Not physically."

"War affects our kind greatly," She'd stepped closer. His arm moved, like a puppeteer was pulling a string out of his control. It slid around her slight waist and pulled her the small distance against him. She didn't fight him but he could feel her confusion as he wrapped himself around her. "You are tired," she said simply. "Let us get you to rest, Sindarin Prince of Mirkwood." The term struck his heart with both fear and love. It brought every moment she had uttered those words to his minds eye, ending with her wishing him well as she turned to run from him. He held her harder. "Come, people are beginning to stare." He released her with one arm, but the other sought her hand and held it tight in his. She sighed, but gave his shaking hand a squeeze before leading him further down the corridor. She took him through towards the private rooms, he had been assigned one - as a prince- however he'd yet to use it. He chosen to rest in the barracks with those he would be fighting along side. She found his door and opened it, standing to one side to allow him to enter. But he didn't. He didn't want to let go of her hand. He didn't want to lose that feeling flowing through his skin.

"You need to go inside, Prince." She sounded tired, fed up almost.

"Stay with me," Her eyebrows raised. "I... I would like to talk with you." She opened her mouth to protest and began to wriggle her fingers from his. "Please." She quickly looked up and down the corridor, before sighing and following him over the threshold. His ears registered the door shutting behind him but his mind was only focused on her.

"People will talk." She said simply from behind him.

"Let them." He shot back. "We are not doing anything wrong here." She hummed in humour. The heel of her leather riding boots tapped lightly on the stone floor as she walked around him.

"I've told you the way which my thoughts of you run, Sindarin Prince," her blue eyes met his grey. He could see the mask of humour falling to reveal pain. "I fear we are doing something wrong being here."

"We may die on the morrow," He began. She nodded. This wasn't news to either of them. They'd both spent their lives fighting and had seen much death at the hands of forces like these. "And I couldn't go without knowing the truth."

"Legolas," She began stepping a fraction closer to him. "Please, don't go there. We have made some peace between us. Let us keep it that way."

"If I ever meant anything to you, you woul-" She silenced him. Her arms slipping around his neck as her lips captured his. Her lips were soft and gentle but that spark of energy flowed from her into him. His arms encircled her slight waist and pulled her closer. Part of Legolas's mind would have said it was to stop her from running away again, but the other part didn't care why he did it. It was celebrating with his body and fae at the close contact they had been craving for over 2000 years. She slowly broke away from him, leaving him feeling cold and needing more.

"Ask your questions," she said simply, stepping back away from him. "But, I request that we spend our time on the balcony." Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I feel confined behind the stone. And perhaps I can behave myself if I know we are being watched." Her voice was low and she couldn't meet his eye. But he nodded and moved swiftly to hold open the tapestry hiding the doorway onto the small stone ledge attached to the chamber.

Norin quickly made some space between them, placing herself at the intricately carved stone barrier around the balcony's edge, she leaned out into the night air. The slightly breeze played with a few strands of her hair, making the fiery locks dance and twist around her. Legolas stayed back and rested himself against the cool wall.

"Who was your mother?"

"Mother was..."She hummed slightly resting herself forward on her elbows. "Her name was Aine." She sighed. "She was a gifted nymph." Legolas stood straight. That wasn't what he was expecting. Nymphs were rare and hard to come by. Or so they led others to believe. They happened to be very good at blending into their surroundings, something Legolas had witnessed in the forest when they were children.

"She was his prisoner?"

"She was somewhat willing, I guess you could say," Norin sighed. "Girithon sought war with my mothers clan. He was going to take her one way or another. She couldn't bare to be the reason for bloodshed, so left willing to the mountains and silently endured for centuries." Legolas had walked towards her while she spoke and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We, my brothers and I that is, are not so different from the beasts we shall meet with on the sun rise."

"You are nothing like those creatures." He whispered.

"We were bred for a purpose." She took a shaking breath. "Our sole purpose on this earth is to protect Rivernil, the true heir to his kingdom." She glanced over her shoulder, resting her cheek against his hand. "It's hard, knowing that you were never truly wanted." Legolas's free arm snaked around Norin's waist once more and pulled her gently backwards until she was pressed against his chest, safe in his arms.

"You have always been wanted, Norin." Holding her this way, it made all of the pain and worries within his heart vanish. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no war to fight, no death waiting on the horizon. Life was just. "I must confess something."

"Oh?" Norin's voice was soft, her chest rose and fell in a steady comforting rhythm.

"I have been rehearsing this conversation for a while now," Legolas mused aloud. "You bring something to my life I never knew was missing until you returned. Norin, I am not sure I am ready to leave this realm without having known you..." he took a shaky breath, encouraged by her still relaxed demeanour. "Marry me, my love?"

"Legolas..." she turned in his arms. "I'm already married."

"Not in the eyes of the Valar." Legolas met her eyes. She looked confused. "Far admitted the game you have both managed to play. I know he tried to protect you." Recognition flashed across her face. "Let me take over, let me protect you, let me love you."

She waited a moment, her eyes searching his face. His hands held her tight to him for fear that she would run again. Her hand ran up the side of his neck and behind his ear. She took a deep breath and brought his face to hers, their lips joining. His body sang for her, every cell calling it's love for her and she returned the call. He heard her, clear in his heart. His arms tightened their grasp on her while her free hand found it's own way into his hair. He pulled her close, their bodies now flush against one another. Nothing between them except their clothes.

The night was theirs, thoughts on each other and not the looming threat of the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long and hard fight. Three days of fighting to be exact. Legolas hadn't rested, he hadn't felt the need to, but he knew the men had found it hard to carry on. Many had been lost for it. Elves had also joined the fallen. It was hard to see the once proud beings lying crumpled on the floor, blades and arrows littering their corpses. Legolas tried to keep his eyes from their faces. He didn't know if he could continue if she had also joined them. He had caught a glimpse of her vibrant hair during the battle, every so often like a flash of beaconing hope. But he hadn't seen her for at least the last day. His heart felt tight. Could he really have lost her?

"She'll turn up, Laddie." the dwarf nudged him slightly. Legolas gave him a half smile. He hoped Gimli was right, but his heart didn't want hope. It wanted her and every moment that passed it splintered further fearing the worst. "Perhaps we could try the halls?"

Legolas didn't wait for his vertically challenged friend. He set off in the direction of the halls of healing. Perhaps he was right, perhaps she was there. Hopefully aiding the healers. Hopefully she didn't need them desperately.

The halls where filled with bodies. Some walking. Some hobbling. Some crying out in pain. Some deathly silent. Legolas's sharp eyes searched through the throngs of people in the tight stone walls. His mind focusing on the faces his saw and blocking out the smells of blood, vomit and death. He tried to push his way through the crowded room but was shoved out of the way by a hurried healer.

"Excuse me," he grabbed onto the arm of the maid following the healer. She was an older, plump woman with kind eyes. "Have you seen Lady Norin in these halls?" The woman looked confused. "Elven? Slight? Hair the colour of a flame?" the lady nodded knowingly.

"Yes, yes, I know who you mean." She sighed. "I am sorry, my lord, she left us not long ago," She patted his arm and left after the healer she had been carrying cloth for.

The world closed in. He felt dark and cold and heavy and hot all at once. His head was spinning. He didn't notice the frantic woman who ran into him on his way out of the healing chambers. She was crying and screaming, grabbing at his battle stained tunic, but he didn't care. He just pushed her off him and carried on. His feet unconsciously made their way to his private chambers. He had barely used them, favouring spending time with the men versus differentiating himself, but know, he needed to be alone.

Every footfall caused him more pain. He briefly heard Gimli calling to him, but he couldn't stop. How was he to go on without her? He thought back to their night together. How she'd lain in his arms, her head resting on his bare chest.

_Their bodies had fought together, pressing so firmly against one another one thought they were trying to meld themselves into one person. Her cool fingers had slid down his neck, finding the fastenings of his tunic and making short work of the knots. He moaned deeply into her mouth as her hands pushed through the fabric making contact with his heated flesh. He heard her whimper as his own hand danced under her tunic across her back. The sound made it clear to him that she was as wanton as he. His body reacted in a way that was distinctly unusual for him, a feeling only she had given him. Without meaning to, he sort contact from her, more pressure as his leggings tightened. Picking her up swiftly with one arm, Norin's legs wrapped around Legolas as he pulled her closer still. As he walked, her kisses became more feverish, her hands tightening on his shoulders. Legolas didn't truly recognise where he was walking until his knees hit the soft cushion he recognised as the thick mattress on the large bed in the center of his chambers._

_They broke apart as he lay her down on the beautiful quilt. Her hair fanned out around her, like a halo. Legolas stood back, he wanted to take in every inch of her body like this, before anything could stop them. From her mussed and spread out hair, her bruised lips, her heaving chest with her hands expertly undoing the fastenings of her own dark tunic now and her lithe legs, still clothed, spread just wide enough for his hips to take back their place. She relieved herself of the woven material covering her body and lay back for him. He in turn shrugged off his tunic. His eyes drinking in the milky softness of her skin. Her bindings and leggings remained now. He wished nothing more than to pull them off and have her all to himself, but that was for her to decide._

_She held a hand out to him. It would have looked to most as a confident invitation, but Legolas could see her eyes. There was some fear, some hesitation. He took her hand and let her guide him onto her. He used his free hand to hold himself over her, letting her place his other hand onto her waist. He gently leaned into her, his lips softly taking hers as her hand wound into his hair again._

_"Do not fear me, my love," he whispered against her. He could hear the shake in his own voice._

_"I don't," Her voice was soft. "I could never fear you." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I fear what is to come."_

_"Our father's can just accept our choices," He rested his head into the crook of her neck, planting kisses on her pulse._

_"What if tonight, I condemn you to eternity alone?"_

_"Norin?" He leaned away so he could see her face._

_" 'There is no honour in surviving war'," She smiled weakly, a hint of tears sitting in her eyes. "If I do not return to you, you would be still bound to me. I cannot deliver this sentence to you." His heart sank._

_"You... You do not wish to be my wife?" He sat himself on the bed, out of her legs._

_"'Las," she sat with him, a comforting hand on his arm. "I want nothing more than to be your wife. It's all I've wanted since that day in the river. I just cannot bear the thought of you not being able to live yours because of me."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"After the battle," She began softly. "We shall find each other, if we both survive, and we shall spend days declaring our love to the gods." He smiled at her. He would have rather gone to the halls as her husband, but he understood. He wrapped her back in his arms and together they lay watching the stars out of the window until the sun began to trickle through the dark tendrils of the night._

Now he understood. She hadn't wished to leave him a widower. She hadn't wished to condemn him to a life without love. But she'd been wrong. She had. Knowing she cared for him the way he had – and still did – cared for her was enough for his heart. It would forever be hers.

His chambers felt cold, even though there was a roaring fire in the hearth. He'd heard of others whose faes had chosen to leave this realm after the death of a loved one, but he hadn't understood why. He thought he'd lived with heartbreak before at her rejection and lies. But he understood now that he was wrong. This was heartbreak. The thought of never seeing her eyes once more or hearing her laugh. Never holding her as the sun rises again.

Anger boiled red and hot inside his chest. He wasn't a violent man, but it lurched and rolled inside of him forcing its way out via means of a fist into the cabinet next to him in the room. The dark wood splintered and cracked around his curled fingers. Pain burst through his knuckles and angry tears spilled down his cheeks. He sobbed unashamedly. He didn't turn at the slight noise behind him. A poor frightened maid, he assumed, who had been sent to prepare the chambers for him.

"'Las," The voice was quiet and soft. Like an angel's song. He turned his head to it nursing his bruised and torn hand. A flash of autumn leaves caught the corner of his eye. He turned fully now, a flicker of hope pulling at his shredded heart.

He barely believed his eyes. She stood before him. Her stance tense and ginger, her body clearly in pain. Her hair was now loose, free from the thick braid he'd last seen her wear. Her clothes were blood stained and torn. Her leg clearly still oozing with old blood. She was beaten and bruised but she was his and she was alive. He said nothing. He just closed the gap between them and took her into his arms.

"I thought I'd lost you," He whispered into her hair. "They told me you'd left."

"Oh, my Sindarin Prince of Mirkwood," She chuckled. "You shouldn't take the men so literally." She leaned back, wincing as she took more weight on her injured leg. "I told you I'd return."

"No." He sighed, pulling her back. "You told me that there is no honour in surviving war."

"So I did."

"Yet you survived."

"So I did."

"Why?" She leaned away again, looking him in the eye.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He smiled and brought his head down so his lips could find hers. Legolas tried to straighten his fingers, so he could tangle himself into her hair, tying her to him. But pain wrecked through him and caused him to gasp and break away from their gentle kiss. "You should have that looked at."

"You are one to talk!" He chuckled, pointing at the wound on her thigh. "That needs cleaning."

"Yes," she sighed, freeing herself from The Prince's arms. "Perhaps you would help me?" She teased as she made her way to the joining bath chamber.

On entering the smaller part of his quarters, Legolas realised a bath had indeed already been drawn. The water sat stagnant but steaming and clean. Suddenly the feeling of the battle grime felt heavy on his skin. He could smell the war hanging onto them and it made his stomach roll. It took him a moment to realise that Norin had already begun to disrobe. Her torn and stained tunic already discarded to a corner of the room. It would need to be burned. As would the rest of their clothes. The smell of death would never leave the weaving of the fabric. Legolas found himself watching as she began to remove her breeches. Until he noticed her pain and struggle at getting the material away from the gash to her thigh.

"May I?" He heard himself boldly ask. Norin turned her head, and there was silence for a moment, as though she was weighing up her options. But her shoulders dropped and her head nodded yes. Legolas found his palms had become damp as he took them and placed them on the waist of the article of clothing. He hesitated. By removing her breeches, he would be almost revealing her to himself. He wasn't sure, that even with their injuries, he could contain himself. But he took a shaky breath and gently slid the thick fabric over her hips and carefully eased it over her injured leg before throwing it to lay with her tunic.

Norin sat herself down, slowly, on the side of the metal tub containing the water. Legolas noticed a small collection of herbs and ointments she had collected before she had brought herself to his chamber. He recognised most of them. She reached for a cloth, and submerged it in the water before she began to run it over her thigh. She hissed and winced at the coarse material.

"Here," He gently took the fabric from her hand and knelt in front of her. His hand screamed in protest, but he ignored it and cleaned the wound thoroughly and as gently as he could. He took some of the salve he knew to be good for cleaning any poison that may infest the wound and applied it before dressing the injury taking care to touch her skin as little as he could.

"You're still in pain," She commented and took his broken hand in hers. "Is the fire going still?"

"Yes, I believe so." His eyes focused on her hands softly inspected his bones.

"Good." She stood slowly testing her weight on the leg. "I'll make some tea." She took the herbs on the tray and left wearing nothing but her bindings and under garments. By the time Legolas had managed to clean himself and clothe himself in one of the long robes that had been left for him, Norin had a small cup of a strong smelling concoction Legolas vaguely recognised as the tonic she had given him back in Rivendell, after he had indulged himself in too much wine, waiting for him. A second cup in her hand. The pain relieving properties of the tonic took effect within moments of the acid taste hitting his tongue. And he was thankful for it.

"This should be being brewed downstairs." He muttered, feeling somewhat guilty for it's magic.

"It is," She smiled coming over to him. "Thawon is making himself useful." She placed her cup down and took his hand again, stroking the fine bones, feeling for the damage. "It isn't going to cure this, you should know. But it will at least mean you can rest tonight." He stretched the fingers and felt no pain. So he quickly caught her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her deeply.

It took mere moments for them both to find themselves entwined with each other as they had been the night before the battle. Soft, warm flesh welcomed Legolas's touch as Norin whimpered for more. Her hands pushed up his smooth chest and over his shoulders, pushing off the robe he had covered himself with for her benefit. This left him bare, aside from his under garments. He should have felt exposed. But he didn't. He left himself pull Norin's almost bare body against his and moaned at the new flesh contact.

"If you would prefer this to go no further," Legolas panted, fighting his own urges. "You need to stop me now. Because I fully intend to consummate our marriage tonight." His fingers kneaded the flesh around her hips. He wanted more.

"That's good," Norin sighed, kissing Legolas's neck, close to his jawline and ear, meaning she only had to whisper. "Because I fully intend to join you." She then stepped away from him, and took his hand before leading him over to the bed they had shared before the battle. She placed herself in the middle of the bed, sat up and still pulling Legolas towards her and into her open legs. He hooked his knees under her thighs and pulled her onto his lap. She guided his hands to the ties of her bindings and showed him how to unravel them, slowly revealing herself to him.

Her creamy skin swelled with her breasts, delicate nipples topped the flesh and beckoned Legolas to them. He gently took one in his hand and marvelled at the slight weight of the flesh. His thumb grazed over the pert nipple and Norin rewarded him with a whimper and a buck of her hips against his painfully swollen sex. He groaned. She didn't stop the gentle rolls of her hips against him. Her chest heaving as he took the free nipple into his mouth. He sucked lightly on her breast, circling and rolling his tongue across the hardening flesh.

He broke from the flesh with a pop, relishing in the disappointed groan that came from his soon to be wife. He wrapped his arms around her, and laid her back on the bed. Then he planted soft open mouthed kisses from her jaw, down her neck and heaving chest, lapping at her breasts as he went, down her toned stomach to the waist of her undergarments. He stopped, his fingers hooking under the fabric, while he sort her eyes. Asking her for permission. She nodded and raised her hips for him to remove them. The smell of her arousal ensnared his mind as he fumbled with his own clothing before freeing himself.

"My love?" Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep. He took one hand and stroked her cheek. She opened her blue eyes and looked for him.

"May Eru bless this union," She whispered, her hand coming to cup his cheek and bringing his face down to kiss him. Legolas kissed her softly.

"May Eru bless our love," Legolas finished. He loathed to hurt her but prayed it would be brief as he lined himself to her entrance. It took great restraint to not envelope himself in her heat at first contact, but instead he pressed the tip of himself slowly inside her virgin walls. "I love you," He whispered before kissing her softly and letting his hips push forward, sheathing himself within her. She gasped, while he moaned. An intense feeling overtook him at that moment. His fae stringing itself into fine tendrils and reaching outwards. It made his heart beat faster until a gentle glow captured the ends. The glow twisted and knotted around his fae and his heart recognised a feeling of wholeness he had never realise he was missing. Beneath him, Norin sighed contently. He knew now that the glow was her fae reaching for him the way his was for her.

"I love you," It was a soft whisper, but it sounded like angels singing in his ear. He let her guide his lips back to hers and took it as permission to begin to move inside her. She began to meet his slow thrusts, rolling her hips under him. Her chest rising and falling deeply while small moans left her parted lips. Her hands knotted into the hair at the base of his skull while her legs wound themselves around his slight waist, pulling him deeper and closer to her. She moaned his name in breathy worship while he tried to concentrate on not losing control. A warmth grew and throbbed in the pit of his stomach. He felt their fae's becoming truly one until he heard, felt and tasted nothing but her.

Their bodies moved of their own accord now, moving in time with the other, quickening the pace as the pressure within worsened. Though, he supposed, it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. His eyes struggled to focus as the pressure became too much. Norin seemed to feel the same, her eyes shutting and her head falling back while her hands wound tighter in his hair, pulling him flat against her. With the slight change in position, Legolas felt the pressure burst and called out her name as he felt himself emptying deep inside her. Moments later, Norin called his name in response as her walls tightened and contracted around him.

He didn't know how long they stayed laid together like that, whispering their declarations of love for each other, he also didn't care. But eventually, he felt his body waning from exhaustion - and likely the effects of the tonic leaving his body - and rolled from her lovely embrace onto the bed. He pulled her to rest against his chest before wrapping them both in the sheets that adorned the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

True to her promise, they had spent days naked and wrapped in each others love. There had been the occasional knock on the door, possibly more than either of them had noticed. They'd eventually made their way back to the bath chamber, after Legolas had caught the attention of a rather embarrassed, but polite, chamber maid and requested a fresh bath drawn. He was well aware she would have run straight to her friends, telling them of what she'd seen. Of the sheets strewn across the room. Of the damage to the cabinet. Of the half naked Elf at the door and the only partially hidden elf in the bed. How when she'd returned with water, they had been distracted in each others arms.

He'd sank into the hot water first, letting it flood his senses. Then, he offered a hand in support for his naked wife. Not being able to resist, Legolas let his hands caress Norin's bare flesh as she lowered herself into the water before he pulled her into his chest. She chuckled as she relaxed into him. He'd barely wrapped his arms around her fully and begun to nuzzle her hair when a loud rapping began at the door.

"Ignore it," Legolas purred in his lithe wife's ear. She hummed her agreement but the knocking continued.

"I know you're there, Laddie." came the gruff, muffled voice of the dwarf. Legolas's sigh was audible as he let his head drop back away from Norin's flame like hair.

"You know you're going to have to answer him," she chuckled, adjusting herself to give him room to move. "Before he-"

"I'll break down this door if you don't answer me this time, Laddie." She laughed quietly as Legolas gave in to the demands. As much as it pained him to leave her, he'd rather the dwarf didn't find them in the bath tub together. He'd never hear the end of it. He quickly and roughly tied a robe around himself and took a moment for one lingering look over the beautiful creature he was leaving behind. "Right, that's it."

Legolas opened the door just as the dwarf swung the axe over his shoulder, preparing for a mighty swing to break open the heavy wooden door. The two men stood for a moment, frozen to their spots, looking each other up and down. Legolas noticed that the dwarf was clean, his beard rebraided and he was wearing new clothes. He watched as the smaller man's eyes inspected the sight before them. Legolas knew he wasn't what Gimli had expected to find. He was also clean, but his hair free of braiding. It was obvious he had been interrupted whilst bathing from the robe he was wearing that was loosely tied at his waist.

"So you're alive then?" Gilmi muttered roughly regaining his composure.

"Aye," Legolas replied softly. The dwarf nodded before pushing his way into the room. This made Legolas uncomfortable. It wasn't fair to expect Norin to stay quiet and motionless in the bath chamber while the dwarf got whatever this was out of his system. But part of him also held a small fear that Norin would play to this situation. She enjoyed testing a person. She enjoyed toeing the line between societal norms and self indulgence.

"Now look here," Gimli had reached the small table beside the fireplace that held two plates of breakfast, long since cold. " I know you're all beat up. But even you elves can't live on fresh air!" He jabbed a hand at the plates. "Two days and no breakfast? What would those hobbits say!" Legolas smiled as his heart beat calmed. His friend assumed both plates were his, that he hadn't partaken in the last couple of days. Gimli lifted himself onto one of the plush chairs by the fire, looking out towards the windows. He nodded to the other, his axe discarded at his side.

"You're staying, I see." Legolas hummed in amusement and the dwarf nodded. "Do you mind if I make myself more presentable?"

"Not at all," Gimli huffed and sat himself back in the chair. Legolas's long legs made short work of the distance between his place at the door way and where his clothes lay in the bath chamber. He risked a glance at Norin, who was still lounging in the bath, while he dressed. Before he left the room, he planted a kiss firmly on her forehead. Their eyes met. Legolas hoped he conveyed his urgency that she stay put. However the glint in her eyes as he left the room didn't spark much hope. She would bore soon and the dwarf looked as though he was making himself comfortable. He sighed as he sat himself in the chair opposite Gimli. The chair with the doorway to the bath chamber in it's sights.

"You're looking well." Gimli offered weakly. The elf nodded. He felt well. Better than he ever had. But that was because he knew a truth the dwarf didn't. "All things considering." There was an awkward silence between them.

"The city," Legolas started. "I hear they have begun to rebuild?"

"Aye." Gimli nodded. "The other two hobbits have returned, too." His face soured. "As have... " he coughed. "Your lassie's remaining brothers."

Legolas nodded and dropped his eyes to his lap. "All of them?"

"How many did she have?!" Gimli spat out. "Let me think now... so Thawon is here - Tadion fought with us...Lugon arrived with a small group of elves and then Rimon." He counted them off his hands. "I quite like Rimon. He knows how to hold his drink, unlike you." He made a pitiful jab at their failed drinking game weeks before. Legolas chuckled.

"You're missing three," Came a voice from the joining chamber. Legolas's heart stopped. He knew she'd show herself eventually and he wasn't trying to hide her. However, he is a prince! He isn't supposed to allow himself to join in a field marriage without blessings from his father and the council. Also, he hoped she'd dressed. Gimli's face paled at the sound of her voice. Of course it would - he presumed she was dead. Legolas didn't respond. He continued to look straight ahead at his friend.

When bare foot, Norin could move almost silently. Even to Legolas's sensitive ears. The combination of elf and nymph was, indeed, a dangerous one. But he didn't need to hear her approach, even with his eyes trained on Gimli, he could feel her nearing. He reached his hand for her, impulsively, and her long, thin fingers slid into his open palm. The flow of energy instantly renewed at the contact. She stepped closer still, Legolas's eyes still on his friend's, placing her hand on his chest as she moved to stand behind him. She hadn't dressed. She'd wrapped herself in one of the robes. Legolas suspected it was the robe he had been wearing.

"She's alive?" The worlds fell from Gimli's disbelieving face. "You're alive!" It was a statement this time as the dwarf jumped from his chair. "Laddie, look! She's alive!" Legolas smiled as Norin let the dwarf hug her. "You're ney dressed?" His sudden realisation brought a giggle from Norin. Gimli turned his head and covered his eyes with his hand. "Laddie, owe the lady some privacy!" Legolas chuckled as he stood, taking Norin in his arms and pulling her against his chest.

"Unfortunately, my wife enjoys making others uncomfortable."

"Wife?" choked out the dwarf.

"Yes," Legolas hummed. He wished for that the dwarf would leave them. The kiss he wished to place on her blushing lips was not an appropriate one for company.

"Well... Well I..." The dwarf seemed to run through a number of emotions. He'd entered the room believing Norin to be dead and Legolas grieving. Only to find that she is, in fact, alive and that the elves had been using the past days locked away otherwise occupied.

"Go, dress." Legolas murmured in Norin's fine hair, burying his nose in her scent. "It appears we have run out of time." She gave him one last longing look before turning out of his grip and leaving the two men alone.

"Who knew you had it in you!" Gimli shook his head, laughing to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"You two have danced around this since Rivendell." He nodded, sitting himself back down on the chair he had once occupied. "But I thought she was already wedded?"

"Her marriage to Far was never complete." Legolas said simply. He loathed to think about what he would have done if that was anything but the truth. "Our marriage would not have been impossible had they consummated their vows."

"Does anyone else know?" The dwarf's eyes were wide.

"Only those in this room." Legolas confirmed slowly.

"I understand." Gimli nodded. "I shall... leave you two to get ready, shall I?" Legolas shot a look at his friend, who was busy grinning and wiggling his rather bushy eyebrows. The dwarf hopped off his chair and made his way to the door in his usual uneven gait. "We will be seeing you both downstairs today, won't we, Laddie?" Legolas felt a blush running to his cheeks. But he nodded and quickly looked back towards the bath chamber , where Norin was getting ready.

* * *

The tavern had mostly survived the battle. One crumbled wall was the only difference from the last time Legolas had walked into it's darkened hall. He could hear her brother's chattering loudly in a mixture of elvish and the common tongue of men. He felt his chest constrict. How would they take the news? It was proper to ask a family for their approval before joining, not that many families objected a love match. However, they would be asked their approval after the matter. Meaning it was pointless to ask. Legolas was confused.

A warmth filled his palm. He looked down to see Norin's fingers wrapping around his, their palms pressed together. A rush of confidence filled Legolas, it was a foreign confidence, not belong to his body. But his fae did not object. His wife was pushing her love and pride into him, through their bond, urging him to take that first step towards her kin. As they approached the table, the four brothers stopped their chatter with their friends to look at the pair. Thawon stood his eyes quickly darting from Norin, to their joined hands, then to Legolas and back again. Another brother stood, his hand on Thawon's shoulder. The third brother remained sitting, though his drink halted by his mouth. Tadion was the only brother who continued as though the pair had not entered the room.


End file.
